1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device utilizing a connecting port for connecting a connector with a connector type complying with a specific signal transmission standard (e.g. USB standard) to transmit/receive signals which have a physical layer compliant with the specific signal transmission standard and a protocol layer different from the specific signal transmission standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent times, handheld computers and electronic devices such as Mobile Internet Devices (MID) or Netbooks have been widely used in commercial markets. The handheld computer or electronic device may have to connect an external display apparatus in some applications. For example, in a business conference, the MID is used to connect an external projector for showing data or graphs to participants. However, with the trend of scale-down of electronic devices and external display apparatus (e.g. portable projectors), the conventional display connectors and connecting ports (e.g. D-sub connector or DVI connector) may be inadequate since they are of relatively large size compared with the confined areas on the body of scaled down portable/handheld devices.
The size of conventional connectors means the manufacturer must preserve certain areas on the body of an electronic device for fitting the connecting ports that couple to the connector of different video signal formats. As a result, if designers attempt to design the electronic device to support more external display apparatus, the size of the electronic device will be limited by the types of connectors and numbers of connecting ports.